DESCRIPTION: The overall research objective is demonstration of acceptance in living animals, and of optical performance in primate eyes , of an elliptical accommodative intra-ocular lens (EAIOL). Thisis a patented technology. The lens is designed for implantation in a human eye after cataract extraction. Conventional lenses used now are almost always of fixed optical power for distance and no commercially available intra-ocular lenses restore accommodation of the natural lens over a range of distances .After the EAIOL is implanted in the capsular bag within the eye , as the zonula attached to the bag are pulled and released by the ciliary muscles, the lenses approach and withdraw to provide focal accommodation. In phase I of this program EAIOL units will be molded and tested for implanting in eunucleated monkey eye capsular bags to confirm fit and optical performance. The EAIOL units will be placed in the eyes of two monkeys, whose visual acuity and accommodation are evaluated for five months. Upon test completion, the eyes will be evaluated for signs of degradation due to the presence of an EAIOL, prior to conducting a more extensive test in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE